


Bring Her Home

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Conclusion of A Living Nightmare.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Minutes passed, your throat becoming sore from screaming for your child. That woman had just walked out the door with your baby girl and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. Focus. You needed help. As you searched around the room, you saw your phone. You reached for it, but it was just beyond your grasp. Pants. Those you could reach. Maybe if you flung them just right, you’d be able to bring the phone close enough to grab. After numerous attempts in vain, you were able to touch the end with your fingers, slowly bringing it toward you.

Shakily, you dialed 911. “Hello, DC 911. What is your emergency?”

“I need an ambulance and the authorities at 5463 Jefferson Avenue,” you said, reaching down as best you could to feel at your stomach. You could feel a slight sensation, but the anesthetic had yet to wear off. “I’m an Agent with the FBI. I was pregnant. Some attacked me as I walked through the door and she took my baby.” You started to scream. Where was your little girl? What was that woman doing with her?

The hesitation on the opposite end of the line made you wonder whether or not the line had gone dead. “What do you mean? You were pregnant? But someone took your baby?”

“A woman,” you cried. “A woman came into my house, knocked me out and performed a c-section on me. I was only three weeks from my own. She walked out of the house with my baby. Please help me!” 

You sobbed as the woman on the other end did her best to console you, insisting that she was sending out an ambulance to your address. “Hold on tight, miss. Help is on its way.” Within five minutes, during which time the operator stayed on the phone, the EMTs arrived.

The young man kneeled down beside you, checking your vitals as the other EMTs put you on a stretcher. “What happened?”

“I was pregnant,” you reiterated. “A woman came in here and performed a c-section on me. She took my baby. Please contact my husband. Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. He has to find our baby…He has to…he has to…”

——

Another false alarm, Aiden had been found about halfway between the Bureau and Spencer and Y/N’s home. They returned him to his father at home - his father thanking them profusely as he made his way out the door with his son in hand to go visit the mother. 

Spencer, JJ and Luke returned to their vehicle, ready to head back to the Bureau and assure Y/N that Aiden had been returned home safely. Suddenly, Spencer’s phone rang, sounding the car’s speakers. “Hello,” Spencer said, pressing the button to answer the phone.

“Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?” the disembodied voice asked warily. 

“Yes, this is he. Who is this?

“My name is Christian Howler. I’m an EMT. Your wife has been taken to DC General. We need you to meet us there,” he said.

His heart dropped. All sorts of thoughts racing through his mind. “What’s wrong? Is Y/N okay?”

In the background, Spencer heard the beeping of a monitor. “Just get there as soon as you can. We’ll explain when you get here,” he said, quickly hanging up.

“Luke, step on it,” Spencer said, disconnecting the phone. 

Without hesitation, Luke put the siren on top of the car, weaving in and out of traffic while JJ called the rest of the team to let them know something was wrong. As they pulled into the parking lot of DC General, Spencer rolled out of the car, not even waiting for Luke to put it in park.

“My wife!” he screamed, running up to the front desk in a panic. “My wife, Y/N, was brought in. An EMT named Christian Howler called from the ambulance. What’s going on?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Spencer saw a man approach. He introduced himself as the same EMT he had been on the phone with moments before. The rest of the team made their way inside as the Howler explained what had happened. “We don’t know exactly what happened,” he started. “Only what she told us. Your wife called 911, saying she’d been knocked out at your home. A woman performed a c-section on her.” Spencer collapsed backwards, being caught before he hit the floor by Luke and Rossi. “She’s barely awake, but okay. Whoever did this to her knew what they were doing; she said the woman took the baby.”

“My baby’s nowhere to be found,” he cracked. “I have to talk to her. I have to talk to Y/N. I need to see if she remembers anything about the woman, so I can find our baby. Please,” he begged, upon seeing the nurse debate whether or not to let him in the room. 

Reluctantly, the nurse agreed, showing them back to the room where Y/N was waiting, barely awake, tears staining her face. “Spence,” she cried, “I’m so sorry. She took the baby. She took our little girl.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” he sobbed. It was a girl. They’d been convinced they were having another boy. “We’re gonna find her, but you have to tell me everything you remember about the woman.” The rest of the team gathered around her, doing their best (which wasn’t enough) to comfort her. All Y/N needed was her baby in her arms.

A sob ripped through her before she was able to steady herself enough to talk. “She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes,” she started. “My height. Maybe about 150 pounds. She said people took her baby away. I think she’s suffering from postpartum psychosis. If I had to guess, she gave birth within the last month. She also said she was a doctor. That’s why I’m okay. She knew what she was doing. She just wanted the baby - Please find her, Spence. Bring her home.” She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably as Spencer kissed her sweetly. 

“I’m going to find her,” he said emphatically - the rest of the team nodding in agreement. “You need to rest. I will find her and bring her back.” Hesitantly, he turned around the leave the room, the rest of the team following behind. He looked toward Emily, as if asking permission to take control of the case.

“Your call,” she said. “However, when we find the unsub, you take a step back. I already let Garcia know what’s happening and told her to stay in her office.”

“Good,” he said, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Garcia. “Penelope, I need you to do a search for a woman aged 25-35, brown hair, brown eyes, 5′3″, 150 pounds. She’s probably given birth within the past month and she’s been in the medical profession at some point. Y/N said she claimed she was a doctor.”

“It’s going to take me a minute to search, but I will hit you back as soon as I have something,” she said confidently. “We are going to find the baby.” Garcia always had a knack for remaining confident and completely on top of her game when the pressure was on. Everyone did. That’s what made them the best at what they did.

After Spencer hung up, they all ran to the car, awaiting Garcia’s search. Y/N had retained a vast amount of information despite the trauma she’d endured. With Garcia’s help, they’d probably have the name within the hour. “While we wait for Garcia, let’s go back to my house,” he said, taking the wheel. “JJ, can you call my babysitter for me and tell them not to come home? Tell her what’s going on and I’ll contact her as soon as I can. I’d do it myself but I can barely think right now.”

“I’ve got it, Spence,” she said grabbing his phone to make the call. As Spencer sped toward home, he heard JJ telling Casey about what happened at their home. “Try not to let the boys know for now. Spencer is going to call as soon as he can. Spence, Casey said that Y/N texted them not to come home before, but it didn’t sound like her. Maybe the unsub said not to come back,” JJ said confused as she hung up the phone.

As they entered the house, Spencer stopped in his tracks - the pool of blood on the floor staring him in the face. Y/N was opened up like an animal, right her on the floor of their home. “You okay, kid?” Rossi asked, watching as the horror played its way across Spencer’s face.

“I’m scared,” he whispered. The rest of the team was already examining the area for any kind of clue. “What if we can’t find my daughter?” He had a daughter. He couldn’t breathe. They needed to find her. 

Rossi clapped him on the shoulder. “We’re going to find her. We’re going to help you keep your promise and bring her back home to Y/N and the boys.” Rossi made sure Spencer was upright before he moved from his side to take a look at the scene. 

“Penelope, do you have anything?” he asked, hurriedly picking up the phone after half a ring.

“Of course I do,” she said, feigning hurt, “It took me a minute because I couldn’t get anything with such a specific search, so I worked my way backward because I’m a genius. I found female doctors in the area that have given birth within the last six weeks. None of them really fit the description you gave, but a woman with light brown eyes and blond hair was recently discharged from her role as an OBGYN with Washington Metropolitan Hospital after being diagnosed with bipolar disorder and refusing steady medication. She had a baby three weeks ago, but he was taken away by Child Services after they did an evaluation and qualified her as unfit. Better yet, although she’s listed as blond on her license, I did a little digging and there was a piece done in a local newspaper about her discharge from the hospital. She very recently dyed her hair brown. Name’s Hannah Montgomery and she’s located at 745 Rockledge Avenue in DC.”

“Thank you, Garcia, I love you,” Spencer said, able to breathe for the first time since he was notified Y/N was at the hospital less than two hours ago.

“Go find your baby, Boy Wonder,” she said. “I’m headed to the hospital now for Y/N.” With that, she hung up.

“We have an address,” Spencer said. “I’ll drive. Emily, you take the lead when we get there. I obviously can’t trust myself. Just…save my baby girl.”

——

Again, Spencer gunned it toward the address Garcia supplied them with. The house was just outside of the main city area, far enough from other houses that no one would take notice. Taking care not to make any noise, Emily approached the window and signaled over the mic. “I see a woman in a rocking chair. I’m going in. Everyone stay behind me.”

Spencer watched in suspense as Emily walked into the house, gun holstered, and began talking to the woman holding his baby. “Hannah,” she said. “My name is Emily. I’m just here to talk.”

“You can’t take her from me,” she whispered, hugging the baby closer to her chest. “They took my baby away. Is the woman okay?” 

“Her mother?” Emily asked. “Yes, she’s okay. You did a good job with the procedure. I know you just wanted to take care of her. Like you want to take care of the baby. You don’t want to hurt her right?”

Hannah shook her head, gliding her finger over the baby’s tuft of hair - she had Spencer’s hair. “I just want to take care of her.”

“You can,” emily said, taking Spencer off guard. He knew Emily was only doing what needed to be done, but hearing her talk like that about his own child made him want to implode. “But what’s best for the baby is having her parents. And if you get help and get better then you can see your own baby again. His name is Nathan right?” Garcia had called back while they were driving to let them know she had found the boy’s birth certificate.

“I’m a good mom,” Hannah said weakly. “I needed to see my baby. But they wouldn’t let me.”

Emily approached her a little more, careful not to spook Hannah into doing anything rash. “I know and I’m sorry. If you give me the baby and come with us, we can make sure you get help and when you do, you can see Nathan again.” When she looked up, Luke, Rossi and JJ had their guns trained on her. Spencer didn’t trust himself enough to do anything but stand there. Reluctantly, she moved toward Emily, holding the baby out for her to take. 

As soon as Spencer’s little girl was in Emily’s arms, Stephen handcuffed Hannah. “We’re going to make sure you get the help you need, Hannah, so you can see Nathan again.” 

With Hannah out of the house and an ambulance waiting outside, Emily turned to Spencer. “We need to get her checked out, but I think she’s okay Spence. She’s beautiful.” The tears flowed down his face as he moved out from behind the rest of the team to cradle his daughter. 

“Hi, baby,” he cried, staring in awe at her perfect little face. “We’re gonna go get you checked out and then take you back to mommy…I love you so much.” Everyone looked on with tears in their eyes as Spencer bent his head down to kiss the delicate bundle in his arms.

As soon as they left the house, the medics were on hand to check out Spencer’s daughter and ensure that nothing was wrong. “She’s perfectly healthy,” the man said. “I’m assuming you don’t have a car seat in there, so ride back with us and your team can meet you back at the hospital.”

“We’ll meet you there, Reid,” Emily said relieved. “It’s all over.”

——

After a short ride in the ambulance, Spencer and the baby arrived at the hospital, with the team not far behind. “Your wife just woke up again,” the nurse said, pointing him down toward her room. With their daughter in his arms, Spencer entered the room.

“That’s her?” Y/N asked. “She’s okay?” Penelope was already sitting at her side, her smiled wide and her eyes shining with tears of her own.

“They checked her out in the ambulance,” he replied, placing their daughter in her mother’s arms. “She’s perfect and healthy and beautiful. I told you I’d bring her home.”

“Harper,” she replied, looking up at Spencer through her own veil of tears. It was the girl’s name they had decided on before being convinced it was another boy. “You brought Harper home.”


End file.
